1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a secondary battery is a battery that may be charged and discharged, and may thus be used repeatedly. Especially, a lithium secondary battery has high energy density and operating voltage, and excellent preservation and life expectancy characteristics, and is thus being widely used as an energy source for various kinds of electronic products.
However, there are various combustible materials embedded inside a lithium secondary battery, and thus a lithium secondary battery has a risk of heating and explosion due to overcharge, overcurrent, other physical external impact, and the like. Therefore, as a safety device that could effectively control such risks, a positive temperature coefficient (PTC) device, a protective circuit module (PCM), and/or the like may be mounted onto a battery cell.
However, the structure and process of a conventional connection method between a PCM and a battery cell is complicated and therefore increases the manufacturing cost, which is a problem.